Polyetheretherketone (“PEEK”) is often used to fabricate parts for numerous engineering applications. Each application requires particular tensile and flexural properties, impact strength, heat distortion temperature, and resistance to warp. PEEK polymers are characterized by a high glass transition temperature, typically above 100° C., which makes them suitable for use in applications that require exposure to high temperatures. One drawback to these materials, however, is that they exhibit poor melt flow properties, which makes processing difficult. As such, a need continues to exist for high performance polymers with excellent melt flow properties.